


patchwork

by synergies



Series: fakiru week 2018 [7]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, just some nice sweet ahiru for today, today on: can i write? no. do i try anyways? yes.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synergies/pseuds/synergies
Summary: His heart is something messed up stitchwork, she thinks





	patchwork

### ( with a thread of love, let’s stitch you right up )

She would akin his heart to something like a really messed up patchwork quilt— the kind of metaphor that doesn’t make sense to anyone but Ahiru, so it’s always with a pout that she has to explain what she means.

Maybe it’s something more like a broken vase, she starts. Carelessly shattered or intentionally so, she’ll never know— but easy to get cut by either way, if you don’t know how to handle him carefully enough. And maybe you could put the pieces back together, but there’s always the chance it could break again ( she doesn’t really like that metaphor though, so she doesn’t spend much time on it ).

It’s more like a quilt gone wrong, in her mind— a bunch of misshapen pieces forced together in an attempt to make something whole. Like it was done with an inexperienced hand, pieces scrunched up and overlapping, embroidery not quite as steadily neat and even as it should be, and patches made with a little less care. Ahiru likes this analogy more— if only because stitchwork seems far more easy to fix and quilts are soft like hearts are supposed to be ( unlike rough pieces of broken glass ).

Well— maybe not fix, because fix implies something’s wrong! Which there’s not; just a really lot of slow work trying to figure out how to help heal— if she can help heal ( because, she knows she’s been accused on more than one occasion that she maybe should reconsider if she’s actually helping things or not ). She thinks she is helping, though, at least this time; if the way Fakir will tell her things that he wouldn’t have before, the way he slowly softens up after time ( though, she doesn’t think it’s really that he’s softening up, moreso just becoming comfortable in being himself ).

( And she aches a little because it’s not fair— it’s not fair that people that are as kind as he is have to suffer. He doesn’t deserve whatever self inflicted pain he’s put on himself. No one deserves that, but much less of all him ).

But it isn’t that simple. Healing isn’t that quick. Ahiru is not so naive to believe otherwise.

And love is knowing you hold someone’s heart in your hands and treasuring that fact— and trying to not hurt.

( And she doesn’t, she won’t— she cradles his heart in her hands and loves with every fiber of her being. She hopes he knows at least that much ).


End file.
